"The Choice"
SCENE 1 (ALEXANDRA NOTICES ELLIE IS STARTING TO COME THROUGH) ELLIE: What's going on? ALEXANDRA: Nothing! Just doing what I have to do! ELLIE: Which is...? ALEXANDRA: Making sure you start to talk! And trust me I can be more convincing than Ethan! So you'd better not test me! ELLIE: Ethan? Where is he I need to speak with him (TRIES TO GET UP BUT FALLS BACK INTO THE CHAIR) Why I am chained? ALEXANDRA: Because thats what you deserve! You've been a naughty bitch latley, so right now all you can do is talk! ELLIE: What do you want to know? ALEXANDRA: The truth! What do you realy want? ELLIE: The truth...for my freedom. ALEXANDRA: Freedom from what? ELLIE: Like I'm going to tell you...where is Ethan!?! ALEXANDRA: Outside! He's not coming back until I call him, and I'm not calling him until you start spitting out the truth! ELLIE: Fine! Here's the truth Henry is a vampire that I just pissed off. Now even though I'm older than him Henry is the brother of a vampire that is older than me...like 368 or something like that. Henry is going to take Kristin to him. Because there is something about that no one can know yet. (ALEXANDRA TAKES A WOODEN STAKE AND PUTS IT ON ELLIE'S CHEST AND STARTS PUSHING) ALEXANDRA: Seems I don't need you anymore! ELLIE: Oh you need me more than you think...because as you can see you won't be able to take on the vampires that are about to come into this town. Either you or Ethan will die. You need me Alexandra. SCENE 2 (ETHAN KNOCKS ON KRISTIN'S HOUSE DOOR) ETHAN: Hello! I was looking for Kristin! LAURIE: (OPENS THE DOOR) That's a joke right, Kristin spent the night with you. ETHAN: No, ma'am she didn't... Actually I haven't seen her last night! LAURIE: Sure okay...it's okay that you and my daughter are spending time together Ethan. Just make sure she doesn't get hurt. (LAURIE THEN CLOSED THE DOOR). ETHAN: Where could she be?... SCENE 3 (MILES WALKS UP TO SYMONE) SYMONE: Hi Miles what's up! MILES: Hey Symone, nothing. SYMONE: Then why did you come over? MILES: Can't a guy say hello to his friend? SYMONE: Sure as long as the guy as something important to talk about. MILES: So...what are you doing this afternoon? SYMONE: Well it is a Friday night...so I guess staying at home. MILES: Don't do that why don't you come and catch a movie with me. SYMONE: I'm not really in the mood for a movie. MILES: Well how about a burger at The Grill? SYMONE: Sure. MILES: So I guess I'll meet you there at 7? SYMONE: I guess you will (SYMONE AND MILES PART WAYS). SCENE 4 (ETHAN GOES IN TO TALK TO ELLIE) ELLIE: ETHAN. I should've known you'd be here at any moment. ETHAN: You know I can't keep Alexandra from killing you for too long! ELLIE: Well as soon as you let me out I can stake that bitch myself. ETHAN: You won't get the pleasure! ELLIE: Ethan why are you here anyway? ETHAN: I wanted to ask I you know anything about where Kristin may be... She's missing again and you're suspect number one... ELLIE: I wanted to warn you before he took her... ETHAN: WHO? ELLIE: That psycho vampire Henry and his girlfriend Michelle. Ethan, Henry plans on taking Kristin to a vampire named Johnston Everwood. ETHAN: Everwood? ELLIE: Yes Everwood...I'll fill you in later...but first you have to go get Kristin or she's dead. ETHAN: And you will help me just like that? ELLIE: Yes it's only because...just go find Symone she's read me before she can get a feel of where Henry might be. Go! ETHAN: Alexandra, I trust you know Elizabeth is not going anywhere... ALEXANDRA: Yes, I do! SCENE 5 (KRISTIN WAKES UP IN A STRANGE CABIN). KRISTIN: Where am I? (STANDS UP) (LOOKS FOR HER PHONE) Where's my phone?...the door (RUNS FOR THE DOOR) HENRY: (PUSHES THE DOOR BACK AND THROWS HER ON THE CHAIR) Where do you think you're going? KRISTIN: Please just let me leave...what did I do to you? HENRY: It's not what you did it's what someone else did...now you must pay for her actions. SCENE 6 (SYMONE AND MILES ON THEIR DATE) SYMONE: Thanks for the burger...you sure it's not too much? MILES: It's no problem! Don't worry! SYMONE: You're a great guy, you know that? MILES: Well, you're a great girl! SYMONE: Crap I forgot my phone in the car...I'll be right back! (SYMONE LEAVES) (SYMONE GOES OUTSIDE AND SEE'S ETHAN THERE WAITING) SYMONE: Ethan what's up? ETHAN: It's Kristin, she's missing again... SYMONE: I'm going to kill Ellie! ETHAN: No! It's not her! There's another vampire in town... SYMONE: Do you have a lead on where Kristin might be? ETHAN: You could try channeling with Ellie's blood to find this new vampire... SYMONE: All I have to do is just focus...I already have Ellie's blood figured out. ETHAN: Can I help? SYMONE: Yeah give me your hands. (CHANTS): Esperium. Denavada. Denavada. Denavada. Muirepse. Denavada. Done. Kristin's in some old cabin in Fells Church Peak. ETHAN: I'm going there right now! Thank you! SYMONE: (GRABS ETHAN'S ARM) Wait! There were two vampires there. A man and a woman are you sure you can take them? ETHAN: I'll try... Wish me luck! SYMONE: (GOES BACK INSIDE THE GRILL). SCENE 7 (ETHAN GOES HOME TO FIND ALEXANDRA) ETHAN: Untie Ellie! ALEXANDRA: What? Are you mad? ETHAN: Let her go! (ELLIE IS SET FREE) ELLIE: What's that for? ETHAN: I need your help! I'm trusting you on this one... ELLIE: We're going to go kick Henry's ass aren't we? ETHAN: Hopefuly, we won't need to... Alexandra, i need you to stay home and call Symone if we have problems! ALEXANDRA: I am going to fight along you! ETHAN: Please! Do as I said! I will be fine! ELLIE: Exactly Alexandra...he's with me. I'll watch his back. SCENE 8 ALEXANDRA: And they left to save her... now I've told you... CHASE: So he doesn't want you to get hurt? ALEXANDRA: No! Since he first saved my life when I was human, he's been very protective with me... I'm back CHASE: So it seems they won't be coming back in a while? ALEXANDRA: I think... (THEY START KISSING AND THEN THEY GO UPSTAIRS WHERE THEY SHARE A HOT SEX SCENE) SCENE 9 (HENRY AND MICHELLE LOOK AT KRISTIN) KRISTIN: What do you want with me? MICHELLE: Don't worry about it... HENRY: Exactly! (JUST THEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT) MICHELLE: What was that? HENRY: We've got company...Come on out Ethan face me like a man, you know you can't do it on your own. (THE LIGHTS GET BACK ON) ETHAN: You wanted me, now I'm here... HENRY: Welcome Ethan. This is where it ends. ELLIE: It ends for you! MICHELLE: (ABOUT TO BITE KRISTIN) (ETHAN PULLS MICHELE AWAY) ELLIE: Hello Henry! (PROUNCES ON HIM AND SENDS THEM BOTH ACROSS THE ROOM) Ethan stake Michelle now! ETHAN: I'm sorry, but I have to do this! (ETHAN PUSHES THE STAKE RIGHT TROUGH MICHELLE'S HEART, AS SHE DIES IN HIS ARMS) HENRY: NO! (TRIES TO FIGHT ETHAN BUT ELLIE PUSHES HIM THROUGH THE GLASS WINDOW) ELLIE: We got to get out of here now! (ETHAN TAKES KRISTIN AND RUNS) SCENE 10 (ETHAN AND KRISTIN AT KRISTIN'S HOUSE AND ELLIE IS THERE TOO). KRISTIN: So he wanted to take me to some guy named Johnston Everwood. ELLIE: Not just some guy...a vampire. KRISTIN: Ethan is this vampire older than you? ETHAN: I trust he is... KRISTIN: Well what's the big deal with this vampire? ELLIE: BECAUSE!...Johnston Everwood is the vampire that turned me. KRISTIN: Ethan...is there anything you can do to protect me? ETHAN: Not me... but there is someone else who can protect you... Go inside and tell your mom that you're not staying home tonight... KRISTIN: Okay. (KRISTIN GOES INSIDE) ELLIE: You know Henry will keep coming until he wins, right? ETHAN: I know, but I have a plan... I'm asking you once again: can I trust you? ELLIE: Yes...I'm done being the enemy. (KRISTIN COMES OUT OF THE HOUSE) KRISTIN: So what's next? ETHAN: We need one more thing! Ellie I want the two of you to get home as soon as you can! ELLIE: Okay...Kristin lets go. KRISTIN: Ethan what are going to do? (ETHAN KNOKS ON SYMONE'S DOOR) SYMONE: Ethan...I take it you found Kristin? ETHAN: Yes, but I need help! Could you come with me please? SYMONE: Of course. (SYMONE, ETHAN, KRISTIN AND ALEXANDRA ARE SITTING AROUND THE TABLE IN ETHAN'S KITCHEN) ETHAN: So, Symone sealed the house from the inside, so that no vampire comes in, or goes out... It's temporary, but I think we can all trust each other for a while, since we are all in danger... next thing: there's fresh blood in the cellar, so we should be able to stay here for as long as 3 days... any questions? KRISTIN: (COMES IN) Just one...Will this spell be able to block out all vampires? SYMONE: Yes...It will. So Ethan is Ellie going to be joining us tonight? ETHAN: Yes, she is...